


Nice girl, smile

by Memoryofmusic



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoryofmusic/pseuds/Memoryofmusic
Summary: Betty doesn't like to smile but does it anyways, Veronica would like to befriend her but makes a wrong turn somewhere on the road. First season Beronica.





	Nice girl, smile

**Author's Note:**

> Already uploaded this on FanFiction.net (same Username), just created an account on AO3 and thought I should start with uploading something. So, hope you'll enjoy.

 

Veronica Lodge.

It all started with Veronica Lodge.

The confusion. The obstruction. The immediate distraction.

She wasn’t the usual Riverdale inhabitant. That was for sure, not only because, well, Betty knew everyone living in the small town. It was her appearance, not only her style, her choice in clothing, make-up. It was how she was carrying herself.

Strong.

Observing with an ignorance and care making her appear ambivalent in every possible way given.

And beautiful.

Betty knew the moment she saw her reflection in Archie’s eyes.

Archibald Andrews.

Her happily ever after.

So concentrated in trying to get her point, her feelings, her longing, her intention across.

To him.

She didn’t even notice him staring over her head, absorbed in what she couldn’t see then, already forming a certain kind of longing himself. Stuttering and stumbling over her words only for him not to even care that she only wanted him to finally see her. To finally see what they could become, what they were meant for.

Looking up she noticed him being absent.

Hurt filling her everything. She wasn’t even worse one moment of attention. Ugly Betty. Big Betty. Only ever the best friend Betty. Not that she was big anymore, her parentage –better to say her mother- did not allow to be anything but perfect in everything. So, when she set her mind on losing weight it was only natural that she would perfect this little task with everything she got. Betty wasn’t ugly also. Not unattractive and especially not aesthetically challenged. She was a sight to see.

A swell blonde beauty.

Only, she didn’t recognize.

How would she, no one ever told her except her friend Kevin Keller. But Kevin was gay and beautiful. In her opinion it was a true cliche that good looking gay guys liked their friends to be not so pretty heterosexual women.

Media does kill the brain at one point or another. We can’t help it.

So, when she bent her head a little to the side, her peripheral vision showed Archie’s abstraction.

A rush of emotions went through her. Starting with wonder, leading to a millisecond of astonishment. Then anger, uncertainty, self-ridicule. Nonetheless would she show, could she show. She was a nice girl and when the stranger, clothed as black riding hood, walked up to the blatantly staring figures sitting in a booth in Pop’s diner, she smiled.

That’s what nice girls do.

Smile.

Apart from the little detail that she only _thought_ she was smiling. When the New Yorkian thing started talking and Betty saw the gleam in Archie’s eyes she was done for. You couldn’t even call it half-hearted what her face was showing, even though she tried to, there was only one clear signal proceeding from her face: leave.

Veronica Lodge.

That did sound familiar.

“…this is Betty Cooper.” Archie introduced her. Lodge. It clicked. She was Hiram Lodge’s offspring, her mother couldn’t stop bashing the downfall of the Lodge family. And not just that, she was also…

“Wait. Are you..?” Veronica started as recognition seemed to flood her voice and eyes.

“Supposed to give you your tour tomorrow?” Betty finished and immediately answered, “Yes.”.

What Betty didn’t notice were the dark eyes on the back of her head when Veronica Lodge left the diner.

 

 

Meeting Veronica Lodge first thing in the morning wasn’t how Betty Cooper wanted to start the day.

Still, it wasn’t as if she had any other choice. Reasoning her fear would soon fade, since it definitely wouldn’t take long for the girl to recognize where Archie and she were placed in Riverdale High’s hierarchy. Also, she couldn’t afford one single flaw on her record.

“There you are! Ready to show me off?” Wow, Betty thought, not smug at all. “Oh, come on Betty. Get the stick out of your ass.” It wasn’t as if Betty couldn’t retaliate, still, building two fists, nails digging in the soft flesh of her hand, she took a silent breathe and smiled. After today she wouldn’t need to cope.

That’s what she thought.

Betty didn’t consider that Veronica Lodge might take a liking to her. Well, or to Archie. Or it was only her first day in school and she didn’t know anyone apart from both of them and Kevin –for he joined them for their tour this morning- and naturally walked up towards them to save herself the trouble of being the new kid trying to find a proper seat for lunch.

That was until Cheryl walked up to them to seize up Veronica. By inviting her to cheer-leading tryouts. Which she accepted with a pleasant smile.

“Betty you’re trying out to.” Wait. That was no question, was it?

Sure Betty would love to be on the cheer-leading squad. Cheryl just wasn’t as keen as Veronica seemed to be.

“Yes, Betty. You totally should.” Cheryl affirmed with a big toothed and oh so very false smile on her face.

When Cheryl left and Veronica seemed to notice Betty’s uneasiness she told her that she wouldn’t need to join her.

“No, that’s not the thing. I’d love to be on the squad. My college application would also love me to, but when I tried out last year Cheryl thought me being too fat to be a cheerleader.” The blonde explained looking down on her trail.

Veronica stared just incredulously at her, “Well, if you ask me, you’re a total smoke show!” Betty wasn’t sure what to think of that statement.

A smoke show. Her?

An uncomfortable smile and the tiniest blush presented themselves on her face.

“I mean it.”

It felt as if Veronica could sense her doubt and destroyed it by saying these three small words.

 

 

“Good afternoon young Lady, how may I help you?” An old Doorman greeted her and let her in after she told him she was appointed with Veronica Lodge.

So, there they were. All sweaty and worked-up, trying to synchronize the moves Veronica just taught her for tryouts in front of a giant mirror in Veronica’s room.

“Oh, wait,” Veronica told her and moved behind Betty, “try to bend your arm like this.” So the brunette took a hold of Betty’s bare left forearm and bent it just like she wanted her to do it, slowly sliding her palm towards the inner part of Betty’s elbow, leaving a slight trail of goosebumps on the blonde’s skin.

Betty watched Veronica’s every move in the mirror noticing her companion not letting her eyes leave Betty’s face for one second while touching her.

There was just something.

Something different. Somehow sensual in her expression.

Betty felt lost. And captured. In Veronica’s stare.

“I really meant it, you know.” Veronica explained as if Betty had any clue what she was talking about.

“What?” She whispered in a stutter as she felt the light touch of Veronica’s palm slowly wander to her biceps.

Warm breath on her neck signalized Veronica was talking to her, the blonde had to strain herself to also get the others words that were whispered in her ear to no avail.

“I,” Betty interrupted her, “I think I got it now. Thank you for the help, it means a lot.”

And then she fled.

 

~~ooooooooooooooo~~

 

Betty Cooper.

What a cute little affair.

She wasn't sure, at the beginning at least, about all those little and beautiful and terrifying mysteries the woman held within. But she felt them. The first time she laid eyes on her she felt them and all she could think about from that moment on was taking her time in peeling every little mystery off of that adorable visage.

She didn't know when she felt intrigued the last time and she was young. So very, very young. How could her life already feel completely lived.

When Betty fled her place it took her some time to figure out the big W. They were practicing and Veronica was only slightly trying to get under her skin. She only wanted to stick in Betty's conscience with her words for the blonde thing had so many issues with her outer appearance that made Ronnie want to gag. Betty was hilariously gorgeous.

She should be as self-confident as Veronica herself. But she wasn't.

Only a tiny statement. A little touching.

Maybe.

Maybe it actually really was the touching. Maybe the beautiful, blonde and brilliant Betty was actually scared Veronica was trying to get onto her.

And yes, Veronica wouldn't mind tapping that cute uptight bum, though it really wasn't her intention.

Well, so what if Veronica was a little bit flirting. Being a flirt is her nature, Betty should have noticed by now for Veronica really doesn't hide her nature. At all.

But that couldn't be it. The girl was so dense in this department. The first time she saw Betty in Pop's together with Archie she realized the blonde was hilariously enamored. While she was staring at him with her big doe eyes the redhead was only interested in checking Veronica out. Betty did notice that he did, Veronica could see the tiny heartbreak in her eyes. But she simply seemed to ignore it and stay in her pink bubble of false hope and love.

He was okay, harmless, she thought at first. Betty was his friend, only his friend, and he seemed to be just as dense as her. No wonder he didn't even realize his friend was staring at him like a dog at a bratwurst. However, the first day at school it didn't take Veronica long to realize he might be banging his teacher. So, that is that.

Veronica theorized about it. Betty Cooper. What is wrong with you?

Her life was a complete mess and she needed something to divert her thoughts from. Beginning by solving the mystery called Betty seemed like a perfect start.

 

 

“Lodge! Ready for tryouts tomorrow?” Veronica was just walking up to Betty and the others when Cheryl walked up to her.

“I'm always ready, Bombshell. You should keep that in mind.” Cheryl smiled predatory at that. Raising one eyebrow, “I will.” is what she answered, “You should keep _that_ in mind.”

Oh what a ridiculous power-hungry world. Wonderful.

“You really shouldn't.” Cheryl said when Veronica was about to continue her walk towards the others.

“No, Cherry. That is where you are wrong. I really, really should.” She said while she kept walking, only turning her head back to send her a mockery air-kiss as goodbye.

“Hey Betty, everything alright? You left in such a hurry yesterday.” She asked while pressing herself in between Betty and Jughead. Flabbergasted Betty tried to form words, she wasn't prepared for a direct approach concerning her behavior from the day before. She also wasn't prepared for Veronica to still feel the need to hang out with them. Not after yesterday. Not after she ran off like the idiot she is.

Really. Betty did not get Veronica.

Betty looked across the table at Archie who threw her a concerned look.

“Oh yeah. Oh.” Came the well-prepared reply, “sorry.”

Veronica had enough of it. Betty was playing with her hands under the table, anxiously folding and refolding them. So the brunette fox took a hold of her left hand. Betty, who was trying to send her a reassuring smile, as if that would solve everything, had some difficulties not to look shocked at the sudden touch.

Betty herself wasn't sure why she had fled. She panicked. Veronica Lodge whispered nice things in her ear and sensually stroked her arm and she panicked. It felt good and Betty wasn't sure what that meant, so she panicked. And fled. And now Ronnie is holding her hand and all she wants to do is slap it away, because it feels so nice. The attention feels so nice. Veronica’s thumb stroking the back of her hand feels so damn nice. Her hand is unbelievably soft and dainty and Betty has to wonder why Veronica would willingly touch the big monstrosity emanating from her wrist.

“Betty?” Archie asked, “is everything alright? You're a bit pale.”

“I'm. Yeah. Oh, maybe I should head for the infirmary.” She explained and abruptly stood up letting go of Veronica’s hand.

“I'll escort you.” Veronica offered without leaving Betty the choice to oppose. Not giving her a second chance to flee from her.

“Women are strange.” Is the last thing she heard Jughead telling Archie before she started to follow Betty.

“Betty!” again she took a hold of her hand, only this time to stop the blonde from running away. “Betty, tell me. What is wrong?”

“How should I..I can't. Not here.”

Veronica had to consider. The girl in front of her was definitely having a panic attack and she couldn't just try to comfort her here, where it is so crowded and full of teenage bodies occasionally bumping into them, trying to get to their next class on time. Watching them. Watching Betty, curiously.

“Oh god,” Betty whimpered, “sweet Jesus, Ronnie. I can't breathe.”

“Follow me.”

 

 

They found themselves someplace at sweetwater river.

It took some time for Veronica to calm Betty. Betty who only realized they weren't in school anymore twenty minutes after Veronica stopped the car and waited for Betty to come back to the living.

“When did the school grow a forest?” Betty asked, wiping her eyes.

Veronica handed her a handkerchief then.

“I'm so sorry you had to see that.” The blonde apologized.

“Will you tell me what happened? Because I'm trying to be a good friend but I can't be if you won't let me understand.”

“I'm not even sure I understand myself. It might have something to do with composure, though.” Betty explained slightly glancing up at Veronica from under her lashes.

“Come, let's take a walk.”

Betty felt as if a truck run over her. At least six times.

“I can't believe we're skipping. My mom is going to kill me. I'll be grounded for at least two weeks.” Came the blonde's reply, nevertheless she got out of the car, strolling behind Ronnie.

After some time of walking they sat down in a nice spot, glancing over the river, each preoccupied with their own thoughts, after a few minutes of only staring at the water Betty started talking, “I'm not used to people being close. It felt precarious.” Looking up at Veronica, “You feel precarious.” The blonde explained, jerkily looking back down on the ground. “I know it's strange. I know. It wasn't even much, it..”

“Betty.”

“It just felt so intense and I know you didn't do anything and I'm just confused why you're making me feel so intrigued and-”

“Bets. Listen.” Veronica stopped her.

“I am intense.” She said lightly touching the blonde's forearm to get her out of her reverie. “I am pretty intense. Especially when I really want to intrigue someone. I was doing it on purpose and I'm sorry. I didn't know it would make you feel bad.” Betty looked back up into Veronica’s eyes. “When I saw you in Pop's I just knew I wanted to be close. To you. And I'm spoiled and used to get what I want and also used to get it by forcefully not leaving others a say in it. I'm sorry if it was too much.” Veronica explained, letting go of Betty's arm but still staring at her face.

“It wasn't.”

Veronica send her a look displaying that she honestly did not believe her.

“No, it wasn't. I'm just messed up.” The blonde said and a tiny half crooked grin formed on her face. Veronica was stunned. It was the first real signal of a kind of smile Betty showed to her. What would a real smile look like, she wondered.

“You're a perfect mess, then. I'm simply way too flirty for my own good.” Betty's eyes grew big. And Veronica couldn't help it, she had to go the extra mile, “Cute girls make me do that.”

A slight blush spread across the blonde's face. Veronica slipped a tiny bit closer. Betty did not notice.

“I'm not.” She whispered to the ground.

Veronica skidded even closer then.

“You very much are,” she breathed in Betty's hair. “Smoke show.”

Veronica did not know how it came to this. Apparently she was really trying to mess it up. She was only just busy with cheering the girl up so how could this lead to her only thinking about destroying this beautiful mess in front of her by further imposing herself on her. But her hair smelled hilariously good and her cheeks appeared so soft and she just had to. She had to touch.

When Veronica's dainty fingers found Betty's cheek the blonde looked up once again, astonished. The question only beginning to build in her eyes, her mouth not able to form any words at all. Ronnie slightly leaned towards Betty, she was so close. So close she could count her lashes easily. Her brave thumb softly ghosting across the blonde's bottom lip.

“Please stop me if I'm going too far again.” She whispered in Betty's mouth.

Betty, who was mesmerized watching Veronica's lips move wasn't sure what was happening this instance and it took her quite a few shallow breathes to answer a silent “I can't..” And it was the blonde who closed the gap, taking her time in tasting the brunettes sweet mouth. Betty's head was spinning. This kiss was reserved for Archie and Archie only, but Archie was the last thing on her mind then. Actually, nothing was on her mind but the need to further interrogate the depths of Veronica Lodge.

 

 


End file.
